Problem: Evaluate $-3.28-(-4.4)+(-p)$ where $p = 9.7$.
Explanation: Let's substitute ${p = 9.7}$ into the expression. $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=} -3.28-(-4.4)+(-{p}) \\\\ &= -3.28-\left(-4.4\right)+\left(-{9.7}\right) \end{aligned}$ $\begin{aligned} &= -3.28+4.4-9.7 \\\\ &=1.12 - 9.7 \end{aligned}$ $=-8.58$